The Boy at my Bedroom
by Miyuu.des
Summary: Adam gustaba de Sean, a Sean le atraía Adam; ambos tenían pase libre al cuerpo del otro en la habitación y algunas palabras cuando se encontraban solos, pero fuera de esta área eran los hermanos que se creían enemigos jurados de toda la vida. Hasta ahí llegaba el asunto y ahí se cortaba; ¿o no? AdamxSean.
1. El Principio del Abismo

_Sean le sonrió a su lado, la oscuridad de la noche hacía brillar con demasía aquellos ojos azules tan parecidos a los suyos; el adolescente atrapó con su fornido brazo sus hombros y susurró en su oído al mismo tiempo que una brisa del cálido verano parecía reclamar sus sentidos:_

_-"Te amo, Adam"._

_-"No me mientas, Sean"._

_El castaño pareció no escucharle._

_-"Te amo, Adam". Volvió a repetir y el menor de los Vader pudo sentir como dos lágrimas grandes rodaban por sus mejillas._

_-"No mientas"._

_No mientas, no mientas, no mientas…_

…_porque algún día me lo voy a creer._

Y _'Red Lights'_, de Tiësto, decidió despertarle en aquel momento.

-Maldito hijo de perra- Maldijo Adam una vez apagada la alarma de su celular. Por eso odiaba que Sean, su hermano mayor, se pasara a su cama por las noches.

¡Se supone que acaba de cumplir diesciocho, por Dios!

Pero no; Sean, por más hombre que se hiciera querer pasar, se pasaba casi todas las noches, desde sus nueve años, a la cama de Adam porque antes temía de la oscuridad, y con nueve años más de ello, aquello ya era más una costumbre que cualquier otra cosa.

Se deshizo del agarre que Sean había formado mientras dormían y se fue a dar una ducha.

Y sí, para los curiosos, Adam, como el maldito jackass que era, se había enamorado perdidamente de su hermano; gracias, gracias, no más aplausos para la mayor cagada nunca antes escrita en los record guinness.

Una vez hubo terminado, apagó la ducha y con una toalla se secó lo mejor que pudo para después arrojarla a un lado.

Sean y él tenían un baño privado en la habitación que compartían; por lo tanto, y aprovechando que su hermano dormía, Adam no se preocupó de llevar algo que lo cubra para elegir la ropa de hoy. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando alguien le acorraló mientras buscaba un traje de baño entre sus cosas; Sean se frotó contra él mientras le mordía el cuello dejando una que otra marca, luego Adam mentiría diciendo que fue Rachel, su nueva novia y tapadera, la que le hizo aquello.

-¿Sabes lo caliente que puede llegar a despertarse un chico de diesciocho años?- Preguntó con voz ronca Sean, mientras se apretaba un poco más a él; Adam contuvo un jadeo y lo miró casi inexpresivamente.

-¿Y tú acaso sabes que existen las duchas frías?-

-A mi amigo no le gustan- Contestó con una sonrisa socarrona. Adam le tiró una de las remeras que tenía más a mano en la cara y se colocó el primer traje de baño que vio, ya sin importarle elegir mientras no estuviera desnudo frente a Sean.

-Que empiece a cambiar de opinión-

-Que aburrido eres, LD- Adam odiaba que le llame LD –Learning Disability-, porque solo le hacía burla a su Déficit de Atención y Desorden de Hiperactividad que tanto le molestaba; esta vez el adolescente le tiró un zapato, se puso con rapidez su remera y bajó a desayunar con las sandalias en mano.

Era temprano, su padre y Cameron, el mayor de los tres hermanos Vader, seguían durmiendo; su madre, sin embargo, estaba preparando el desayuno para todos, por lo que Adam dedujo que se había levantado hace un rato. Siempre era así en los veranos dentro de la casa Vader: Adam se levantaba bastante temprano, como dijo, su DADH lo mantenía activo desde la madrugada y Sean, al dormir casi siempre con él, era el siguiente en levantarse; su madre estaría abajo, esperándoles a todos con el desayuno sin nadie saber su hora de levante. Luego aparecería su padre, y por último, su madre subiría a alertar a Cameron de que tenía media hora para arreglarse e ir con toda la familia al trabajo de verano en el negocio de la Marina.

Quince minutos más tarde de que Adam terminara su primera tostada, Sean bajo ya arreglado para el día largo que les esperaba. Frunció el ceño al verle y se sentó del lado más alejado posible de su persona.

Ahora pueden ver qué sucedía, ¿o no?

¿No, no se nota?

Si, exacto. La actitud de Sean había cambiado completamente desde que se despertó en el cuarto hasta que bajo las escaleras; dejen que Adam explique:

Todo había comenzado con un juego de apuestas y retos. Muchos dirían que eso es una estupidez, pero entre los hermanos Vader, mucho más entre Adam y Sean, es imposible ignorar un reto o apuesta.

Bien, pues Cameron, conociendo bien a sus hermanos, sabiendo que ya de pequeños se aborrecían el uno al otro y queriéndose vengar de que le hayan roto su comic favorito, retó a Adam a besar a Sean. Algo enfermo dirán algunos, un buen plato fresco de venganza diría con seguridad Cameron. Adam, junto su DADH, no podían ignorar el reto por más que se lo propusiera y Sean no planeaba quedar como cobarde frente a sus hermanos; se besaron y…Wow, que las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

Adam y Sean se empezaron a prestar más atención de la debida; Adam, en algunos meses confusos y frustrantes, llegó a entender que le gustaba su hermano, con los años, se terminó enamorando perdidamente del idiota. Por otro lado, Sean tenía una beta bisexual que solo compartía con Adam, Sean estaba a años luz de que le gustase Adam, y eso este lo tenía bien claro, pero el mayor no podía ignorar la atracción física, pues él no controla los caminos que toma su cuerpo, y decidió ceder a ellos solo en el espacio de su habitación.

Adam gustaba de Sean, a Sean le atraía Adam; ambos tenían pase libre al cuerpo del otro en la habitación y algunas palabras cuando se encontraban solos, pero fuera de esta área eran los hermanos que se creían enemigos jurados de toda la vida.

Hasta ahí llegaba el asunto y ahí se cortaba.

En menos de una hora ya estaban todos en sus posiciones de trabajo de la Marina. Adam y Sean estaban juntos llevando los barcos y a Cameron le tocaban las cuerdas en el otro lado del muelle, por lo que Adam dedujo que a Lori, la mejor amiga de Adam y hermana del mejor amigo de Cameron, y también amigo de Sean y de él mismo, McGillicuddy, le tocaba el gas.

En efecto, mientras Adam se acercaba a estacionar su bote en uno de los muelles, pudo ver a Lori esperando a que alguien viniera a pedirle ayuda o algo por el estilo; Sean también la vio y empezó a quejarse del por qué estacionaba allí el bote en vez de a la vuelta donde el camino sería menos corto cuando llevaran el siguiente encargo. Adam le ignoró y él le tiró la soga a Lori para que les ayudara a frenar el barco; Adam frenó el motor y bajo después de su hermano, quien ahora sonreía con todos sus perfectos dientes hacia a Lori. El menor de los Vader sintió como toda su sangre bullía en su interior y el vuelco de estomago cuando se abrazaron.

-¡Hey, compañera!- Lori chocó contra él sin querer cuando se iban separando y Sean se disculpó –No te vi ahí-

-Está bien- Contestó ella, todavía tenía las manos de Sean en su cintura y Adam, aunque estaba enterado hace rato del enamoramiento de Lori con su hermano, quería comerla viva; pero el chico también sabía que Sean trataba a todas las chicas como si les coqueteara todo el día, por lo que se vería raro que tenga una cara nauseabunda. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, le sonrió magníficamente a Lori mientras Sean intentaba escaparse –Nos vemos luego, Junior- Dijo, dejándoles solos.

Cuando eran más jóvenes, Sean había empezado a llamar al hermano de Lori, Bill, por el apodo de McGillicuddy por su raro apellido; desde entonces intentó ponerle todos tipos de apodos parecidos a Lori que habían terminado inutilizables por lo largos: McGillicuddy Junior, McGillicuddy la Joven, McGillicuddy Parte Dos, incluso McGillicuddy Regresa; como dijo, ninguno funcionó y todos la conocían como Lori. Aquella que ahora miraba suspirando como su hermano subía los escalones de la Marina.

Hicieron su saludo secreto: la sacudida de manos básica, de arriba abajo, con un giro, los cinco, los cinco abajo, el juramento de dedos meñiques y tocada de codos. En el colegio les conocían mucho por hacerlo cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos o cuando el club de tenis, donde estaba Lori, le iba a dar las bebidas al equipo de fútbol en sus partidos, donde jugaba Adam. Rachel no había querido que siguieran con eso del saludo secreto, pero, aunque era la primera chica con la que Adam trataba verdaderamente de olvidar a Sean, Adam se había negado de abandonar a su amiga.

Lori le había dado la razón a Rachel un par de veces:

_-Si yo tuviera un novio que se viera como vos, tampoco querría que haga un saludo secreto con otra chica._

Porque Lori pensaba que Adam se parecía mucho a Sean, y Adam sabía que aquello era, en algún punto, cierto.

Ambos tenían unos ojazos azules, piel tostada, más Sean que Adam, una musculatura y altura envidiables y el cabello castaño casi dorado, Adam más largo que Sean; muchas veces, cuando era de noche o estaban de espaldas, eran confundidos entre ellos, aunque a plena luz del día tuvieras que ser muy distraído ya que sus facciones no eran ni remotamente parecidas. A parte que constantemente tenía colgado el collar con la calavera y huesos cruzados que Lori le había regalado de niños; ella decía que era el cencerro que lo diferenciaba.

-¿Qué miras?- Después Adam se dio cuenta de que seguía observando a Lori y sus codos seguían en la misma posición del saludo; también se fijó en la nueva camiseta escotada de Lori, aquel no era su estilo común. Lori se había fijado en su mente que tenía que empezar a ser un poco más femenina, le costaba mucho esto, por lo que Adam decidió premiarla.

-Camisa escotada, ¿o qué?- Era su forma de decir que aprobaba aquello y Lori pareció alegrarse. Él no era Sean, pero era un hombre y su hermano después de todo; Adam sonrió, si ella supiera.

-¿Qué sucede con mi camisa escotada?- Era obvio que quería más información del tema; Adam no era su mejor amigo por nada.

-La estás usando- Adam se sonrojó por la estupidez de su comentario, pero Lori pareció interpretarlo de otra forma.

-Mira, Sean se va a ir a la universidad a fines del verano- Oh, genial, vengan a deprimirlo nomás –Si, si…- Siguió –Volverá para el próximo, pero me temo de que no podré impresionarle luego de que vea a las bellezas de allá. Es ahora o nunca, y tiempos desesperados traen desesperadas camisetas escotadas.

Adam iba a decirle que si le llegaba a gustar a Sean, por Dios que nunca ocurriese, no sería mediante una camisa escotada, pero Lori le frenó e imitó su voz:

-'_No sé cómo es que quieres salir con ese imbécil_'- Después volvió a su voz –Solo quiero, ¿entiendes? Déjame hacerlo y no te metas en mi camino. Salte de mi red, pequeño delfín- Dijo golpeando la pierna de Adam con su cadera.

A Adam no le agradaba que lo llamen pequeño y ella lo sabía, pero se excusó diciendo que los delfines no vivían en el lago.

-Bien, pequeño pez- Adam comenzó a ir hacia las escaleras; si seguía hablando con Lori por mucho más tiempo Sean le diría a su madre que no hacía nada y le darían tiempo extra –Pequeño striper- Bromeó haciendo referencia al pez de río; se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasaría si Sean te invitara de verdad a salir?- Preguntó un poco irritado, pero sin dejarlo notar.

-¡Actúas como si fuera impo-!

-Tiene que abrir el techo de su camioneta para que su gran cabeza entre, ¿dónde te sentarías tú?- La cortó.

-¿En sus piernas?

Por. Dios.

Adam no pudo guardar su desagrado y, solo para no decir algo que arruinaría todo con McGillicuddy Junior, dio media vuelta y fue a donde Sean; pero no le encontró arriba con su madre.

-¿Dónde se metió ese inútil ahora?- Preguntó venenosamente, su madre alzó la vista de unos papeles.

-Acaba de bajar por el otro lado- Comentó –Dijo que te esperaba en el muelle.

Sean realmente era todo un dramático, decidió Adam cuando, ya abajo nuevamente, su hermano apareció en el bote con la luz alumbrando su piel, bañando de dorado sus cabellos, y con unos lentes de sol; lo más alejado posible del muelle, llevando otro encargo.

Será hijo de perra, un perdón a su madre, pero era cierto. Sean lo había dejado solo en el muelle.

Adam tomó a Lori ya que estuvo a punto de caerse al agua por ver a su _encantador_ hermano, léase el sarcasmo. Y luego se fue a tomar otro bote.

-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Díganme qué les parece en los comentarios, esta primera parte es solo de prueba.


	2. Cambios Pequeños, pero Peligrosos

Adam estaba buscando en el vacio almacén, esta vez un Kayak, para su cuarto encargo del día, todavía solo; le estaba costado soltar el nudo que ataba el bote a la barra de metal cuando una áspera mano morena agarró la suya, y cuando habló, Adam creyó sentir su sonrisa socarrona chocando contra su espalda.

-Vas a romperlo si no te calmas, LD- Adam se giró furioso.

-Soy LD, ¡no puedo calmarme!- Le rugió -¿Dónde mierda estabas, eh? ¡Estuve haciendo casi todo!

La mano de Sean había subido rozando su brazo, pasando por la clavícula y ahora jugaba con el pendiente de calavera y huesos cruzados; Adam suprimió el escalofrío, se suponía que estaba enojado, no caliente.

-¿Qué hiciste cuando te deje con Lori?

Lo estaba jodiendo, ¿no?

-¡No hice nada! Tuve que ir a buscar otro bote, idiota- Todo tipo de pensamiento furioso se fue cuando los ojos de su hermano salieron de su pecho a su rostro; suspiró.

-Vamos. Llevemos el Kayak y vámonos a comer- Le dijo, Sean asintió, encargándose del nudo y ayudándole a cargarlo hasta el bote, donde, claro y como siempre, tuvieron otra pelea por quién manejaba esta vez.

Justo cuando bajaban nuevamente hacia el bote luego de comer, aparecieron Cameron y McGillicuddy con unas tablas de ski acuático.

-¿Vamos?- Era algo natural para ellos ir a esquiar en el bote Vader todos los días así que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, subiéndose al bote y yendo a buscar a Lori, que siempre iba con ellos.

Fue ahí cuando pasó.

Lori se sacó la camisa, tirándola dentro del bote y abrazó a Cameron.

-¡Heey!- Lo saludó, hace mucho que no lo veía; y luego se sacó el short y lo tiró lejos, quedándose solo en bikini; Lori JAMÁS había usado una bikini. Le quedaba, lo admitía -¿Demasiado?- Dijo como preguntando: _"¿Caliente? ¿En serio?"_.

Adam realmente no sabía tanto -gustaba de su hermano, ¡Dios!-, pero podía decir que sí. Lori se veía bastante agraciada. Se dio vuelta a encarar a Sean, casi viendo como babeaba y bufó apenas.

-Bikini, ¿o qué?- Elogió, solo ahí Sean separó los ojos de las tetas de Lori a sus ojos.

-Eso hace mucho por ti.

Lori sonrió burlona.

-Sean, por favor- Dijo –Yo hago mucho por él.

El chico Vader sonrió sin saber, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, qué responderle. Cameron soltó una disimilada risita. McGillicuddy, se veía realmente incomodo, cómo no.

-Equipo calistenia- Dijo queriendo cambiar el tema.

Cuando eran chicos, su padre los obligaba a hacer flexiones antes de salir. Después de que su hermano mayor y McGillicuddy aprobaran el curso y pudieran manejar sin su padre, siguieron haciendo las flexiones.

No era aceptable quejarse ni titubear, era parte del juego y pronto todos estaban en el suelo haciendo su trabajo. Ni él ni Lori estaban cansados, a ambos les importaba el registro físico de las flexiones. Después de que hubiera llegado a cincuenta, Adam vio como su hermano Cameron empezaba a quejarse y volverse rojo; los brazos del mayor de los Vader empezaron a temblar antes de que colapsara en su estomago. McGillicuddy aprovechó y fingió una caída para poder frenar.

-No sé por qué hoy no puedo ponerme en forma- Se quejó Cameron.

-Como doce fiestas de fraternidad de más para ustedes dos- Consiguió decir Lori en un suspiro.

Cameron la agarró con rapidez, tirándola al agua, pero Adam solo le prestaba atención al suelo, todavía haciendo flexiones compitiendo contra Sean. Sean sonrió con los dientes apretados, poniéndose cada vez más rojo; sus brazos comenzaron a temblar. Cayó con un gruñido al concreto, mientras Adam hacia un par más.

-¡Hemos creado un mounstro!- Rió McGillicuddy. Después Adam se paró con una sonrisa lobuna en el rostro, golpeando sus manos para sacarse el polvo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Gritó Cameron -¿Sabes qué más? ¡Adam es más alto que Sean! Párense espalda-con-espalda, ¡tengo que asegurarme de esto!- Sean no quería por lo que le llamaron por el peor insulto considerado por los Vader.

-¿Es que ahora tenemos que llamarte Samantha, _niñita_?- Nunca, pero NUNCA, le digas a un Vader que es una niña. Sean se paró espalda-con-espalda en un santiamén. Sean podía ser más musculoso, pero ahora Adam lo pasaba por un centímetro.

Adam se separó mirando muy de cerca a Sean con una sonrisa enorme, tratando de no reír a carcajadas.

-Soy el más alto.

-¡Ohhhh!- Se burlaron su hermano mayor y McGillicuddy como cuando alguien dice una mala palabra en primer grado o como si Adam le acabara de dar un puñetazo a Sean en una clase de boxeo. Se pasaron unos largos cinco minutos burlándose de Sean, con este sonriendo desjuiciadamente a Adam, que, por un momento, tragó secamente pensando qué le pasaría cuando estuvieran solos; Sean nunca dejaba que estas cosas salieran así.


End file.
